Árbol Charyou
by Katielone
Summary: Eddie, Susannah, Jake y Acho llegan misteriosamente al Mejis de los tiempos de la historia de Roland y Susan Delgado. Habrá acaso alguna forma de cambiar la historia? Fic empieza a desarrollarse entre los libros 4 y 5, hay partes de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_Por el camino del Haz, en algún lugar de Mundo Final_

Tal y como Roland había dicho 50 millones de veces o como él mismo se había dado cuenta, "el mundo se había movido", o en su vocabulario más paisano y newyorkino "el mundo se fue a la mierda, compañero". O ese mundo, el mundo donde andaban ahora... qué bueno, al fin y al cabo era suyo. Uno en el que habían portales, trenes balas que hablan y te quieren matar si no les cuentas una adivinanza decente, bolas de mago de cristal, ka, ka-tet, khef y cosas así. Y ni hablar de las frasecitas como "has olvidado el rostro de tu padre", "imploro tu perdón pistolero". Y su favorito

_No apunto con la mano, aquel que apunta con la mano ha olvidado el rostro de su padre. Apunto con el ojo_

_No disparo con la mano, aquel que dispara con la mano, ha olvidado el rostro de su padre. Disparo con la mente_

_No mato con mi pistola, aquel que mata con la pistola, ha olvidado el rostro de su padre. Mato con el corazón_

Pero el que le parecía más genial era el de "he olvidado el rostro de su padre". Nunca se lo decía a Roland, pero sentía ganas de morir de risa cuando decía esa frase porque en realidad nunca conoció a su padre. Pero ya que, al fin y al cabo era un pistolero más que no disparaba con la mano sino que hacía la cagada con su mente y entre otras cosas. Eddie Dean había llegado hace un tiempo que ni podía calcular a Mundo Medio a través de una puerta que salió de la nada, que el pistolero lo invocó. En algún tiempo muy lejano había sido un yonqui newyorkino de los 70's además de probarse en el arte del burrier, pero llegó Roland y lo sacó de su adicción... costó claro, costó mucho. Ese Roland era de lo peor.

- Oye blanquito, en qué andas pensando?

- Ah... yo qué? - era Susanahh quien hablaba. Su amor, su vida. Cuando Roland la invocó era dos mujeres en una, un trastorno de personalidad bien salvaje. Como decían, "de día era blanca y de noche era negra". Dios... que risa. Pero en serio era así. Era Odetta y Detta, la primera era una activista de los 60's, culta y toda dulzura. Y Detta era la zorra más peligrosa que había parido la humanidad, de hecho casi los mata a Roland y a él si no fuera porque finalmente hicieron que Detta y Odetta se fusionaran para crear a esta sexy morena que era su mujer en Mundo Miedo. Sexy, dulce, peligrosa, encantadora, ardiente... ok basta.

- Estabas volando Eddie.

- No nada, sólo bueno... pensaba.

- Árbol charyou? - Eddie palideció de inmediato. Desde que Roland les había contado hace unas noches su historia con Susan Delgado, se podría decir que estaban completamente traumatizados con lo que esa palabra significaba para Roland, para todos.

- No menciones eso, por favor.

- Lo siento - dijo Susannah algo arrepentida.

- Sólo pensaba en New York y eso, nada más.

- Ah bueno... - hasta ella parecía distante. No quería hablar mucho de eso, hablar de New York era como hablar de Narnia. Nunca volverían, y si volvieran nunca serían los mismos. Porque Mundo Medio había pasado a ser el suyo, el mundo de la Torre Oscura a donde tenían que llegar algún día así se les fuera la vida entera en ello.

- Eno - Acho volvió a hablar. La mascota que habían adoptado en el camino era genial, la envidia de cualquier loro que repite palabras. Una extraña mezcla de tejón, con armadillo con... bueno, con algo. No podía definir bien su forma pero, ya que.

- Creo que tiene hambre - Jake había estado dormitando pero la conversación lo terminó por despertar - qué hay? - el joven Jake también había llegado de New York y fue todo un arduo trabajo traerlo a su mundo. Pobre chico, la de cagadas que había tenido que pasar 11 años pero ya había perdido toda inocencia. Hasta él ya era un pistolero. En sus tiempos de newyorkino corriente Jake había sido un "pobre niño rico", con una mansión, nanas, escuela de elite y esas cosas, pero para nada un niño engreído, eso jamás.

- Pan con soledad - le dijo Eddie - mejor que nada. No le cuenten a Roland pero...

- No me cuenten qué? - pero que rayos. En qué momento apareció? No, este tipo era demasiado para su vida. Sigiloso como ninguno, hábil, rápido, con los sentidos más agudos del universo. Un pistolero, un verdadero pistolero de la estirpe de Arthur Eld, el último en su género... el mejor. Una leyenda viviente, vestigio de una época en que el mundo aún no se había movido.

- No quería contarte que estos "burritos de pistolero" que nos das de comer, prefiero pasármela por el culo. Listo lo dije, que se caiga la Torre Oscura - Jake soltó una risita, hasta Acho. Y entonces (oh por todos los cielos!) Roland sonrió. Los "burritos de pistolero" eran unas cosas con masa insípida y cecina que hacía Roland y que era lo más decente que tenían para comer a lo largo de su travesía, así que a aguantarse no?

- No queda de otra - dijo tranquilo sentándose al lado de la fogata - no hay nada que cazar.

- Ajá - no había más que decir, quizá era mejor seguir cada quien lo suyo, descansar esa noche y seguir andando hacia la torre al día siguiente.

Roland estaba en silencio como casi siempre, aunque normalmente solían hablar. Él les contaba historias de Mundo Medio, ellos le contaban cosas de su mundo que Roland escuchaba con mucha atención. Pero esa noche estaba callado, aunque al menos ya sonreía un poco de vez en cuando. Quizá tenga que ver porque se desahogó al fin de esa historia del pasado que habrá ocurrido hace cuantibillones de años. Aunque una historia así no se supera con tanta facilidad... ni siquiera contándola mil veces. Su gesto endurecido le hacía preguntarse tantas veces como habrá sido ese Roland apasionado de años anteriores, ese que amó con intensidad, que luchó, que reía despreocupado, ese Roland que lo dio todo y lo perdió también. Admiraba al pistolero, había pasado cada cosa que a uno lo volverían loco y sin embargo ahí estaba, enseñándoles a ser pistoleros, caminando con ellos a la torre. Y Susan, habrá sido tan bella como la describió? No podía sacarse esa historia de la cabeza, no podía hacer otra cosa que revivir la historia una y otra vez en su mente, imaginando los detalles de esa historia tan triste.

La historia de amor del pistolero Roland... de su único amor. Susan, la chica de la ventana.

_Mejis, mucho antes_

Susan salió por la ventana, hacía calor. A lo lejos ellos avanzaban. Roland, Alain, Cuthberth. Roland... su Roland. Los tres forasteros habían llegado desde la baronía de Gilead hace unos meses, según ellos para llevar a cabo un inventario de los animales y cosas que pudieran ser útiles para luchar contra el rebelde Jhon Farson, aunque todos en Mejis en realidad los habían mandado como una especie de "castigo" por su "mal comportamiento". La verdad era que el padre de Roland lo envió lejos para protegerlo, estaban pasando cosas terribles en Gilead y quizá era mejor que el heredero esté lejos un tiempo hasta que se aseguren de que esté seguro luego. Ciertamente esos detalles no le importaban mucho a Susan, jamás se había puesto a pensar que cuando llegue la hora y Roland la saque de ese maldito lugar iría a Gilead para ser toda una reina, una gran señora del salón dorado. Cuando él estaba cerca sólo conseguía imaginar sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo con voracidad, sus manos tocándola toda con caricias prohibidas que hubieran escandalizado hasta a las mujerzuelas de Mejis. El gran amor de su vida, ese era él. Los tres chicos montaban relajadamente a una distancia prudente de su casa. En el jardín de la entrada tía Cord los miraba fijamente, ya estaba sospechando. Ea... Jesús Hombre no lo quiera, pero si su tía seguía sospechando ya no sabría que excusa inventarse para decirle que seguía virgen.

El primero en saludar fue Alain, con él casi no había hablado pero parecía un buen muchacho. Cuthberth también la saludó, primero a su tía quien ni caso le hizo y luego a ella con la mano y una linda sonrisa. Berth, como le decían los amigos, era muy guapo... demasiado. A veces cuando se quedaba mirándolo enrojecía y le daban ganas de suspirar. Susan ni lo dudaba, si primero hubiera conocido a Berth su historia de amor con Roland quizá jamás hubiera sucedido, si Berth hubiera llegado a su vida antes que Roland ahora sería la mujer del otro. O quizá no, quizá era simplemente como había dicho su padre. Amaba a Roland, lo amaba desde antes que le revelara su verdadero nombre y no el falso con el que se presentaron en Mejis. Quedo prendada desde el primer encuentro y aunque estaba confundida supo que no podía dejarlo ir, que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida. Roland llegó como una tormenta a su vida a arrasarlo todo, a arruinar los planes que tenía para su vida, llegó a trastornar todo para siempre. Y no le importa, porque se amaban y eso era todo. Su padre le había dicho una vez "si es Ka... entonces será como el viento". Era ka, estaban destinados a amarse, así tenía que ser. Roland ocultaba su rostro debajo del sombrero, le había dicho que cuando tía Cord esté cerca era mejor disimular y si que lo estaba haciendo bien pero... moría por su mirada! quería que el levantara los ojos y la viera aunque sea un momento. En ese momento Susan pensó que daría cualquier cosa para que él la mirara como siempre, con sus ojos bellos y vivaces que la veían fijamente, que la hacían sentir especial y amada, que en la intimidad brillaban de deseo y la elevaban a las nubes. Y Roland lo hizo, movió ligeramente el sombrero, lo suficiente para poder verla. Susan sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y que las mejillas se teñían de rojo. Cuando Roland la miraba siempre parecía la primera vez. Él sonrió ligeramente y ella también lo hizo. Se miraron mientras él seguía avanzando, se miraron hasta que fue imposible mantener el contacto directo con los ojos. Pero no importaba, con verlo cabalgar tan hermoso como siempre ya era suficiente.

- Susan! ven acá! - la voz de su tía la sacó del ensueño. Suspiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza varias veces y bajó. Será que ella los había visto? Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera mucho que ver, podía decirle simplemente que saludaba a los forasteros, nada extraño.

- Si tía, qué pasa?

- En la mañana pasé por la casa del alcalde - ya iba de nuevo con eso. El alcalde, el maldito alcalde Thorin. El hombre que le había adelantado una moneda de oro y unos caballos a su tía a cambio de que ella sea su "gilly". O como decían en otras tierras, su amante formal. Ella ahora ya no le ponía nombres bonito, lo llamaba tal como era. Su tía había recibido dinero para que ella sea la puta del alcalde. No tenía porque disfrazarlo más en su mente, no se iba a tragar eso de que seria "la segunda esposa", no claro que no. El alcalde sólo quería un hijo con ella y quería su cuerpo el cual usaría hasta morir. Puede que antes de Roland hubiera estado dispuesta a hacerlo, total el alcalde era un hombre ya mayor quien probablemente no duraría mucho y a cambio de ese sacrificio las cosas iban a cambiar para ella y su tía... pero luego de Roland sólo lograba sentirse una zorra oportunista por haber pensado aquello. Se dio cuenta al fin que nada justificaba aquello que tuvo pensado hacer, y que aún estuviera justificado jamás podría hacerlo, ahora su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían a Roland.

- Ahh - dijo como quien evadía el tema, no quería escucharlo.

- Dice que te ha visto cabalgando, pregunta porque no te has puesto alguna de las camisas de montar que te regaló - Susan apretó los puños. Había tantas cosas que podría decir acerca de esa maldita ropa, como que el escote la haría ver más ramera de lo que ya se sentía sin siquiera haberse entregado a ese hombre.

- Prefiero las mías.

- No deberías despreciar la ropa que él te regala, ya hemos discutido esto Susan... no se ve bien que rechaces lo que él te manda

- No me gusta como me quedan.

- Pues se lo diré para que te regale otras...

- Qué no entiendes? - interrumpió haciendo lo posible por contener la rabia - no quiero usar nada que venga de él ya suficiente con tener que hacer lo que voy a hacer para encima tener que cumplir sus caprichos.

- Escucha "señorita joven y bonita" - odiaba cuando le decía aquello. Su tía también parecía contener la rabia y el resentimiento que sentía por ella en cada palabra, aunque muchas veces Susan había pensado que bien podría decirle "señorita vieja y solterona" pero siempre había logrado contenerse - esto no se trata de lo que quieres, sino de como se van a hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante. Serás la gilly de ese hombre, deberías andar haciéndote la idea. No puedes faltar a tu palabra Susan, por la gloria de tu padre. Sabes que si él estuviera vivo no querría que faltes a tu palabra. No puedes hacer ahora lo que te da la gana, vas a tener que cumplir - era una suerte que después de que los tres chicos habían pasado frente a su ventana no le reclame sobre sus sospechas de que se veía con Roland - porque sigues siendo intacta, verdad? No serías tan estúpida de revolcarte con ese tipo...

- No - respondió. Así de simple, una respuesta corta que sólo logró desesperar más a su tía.

- A mi no me vas a tomar por tonta! Yo sé! yo los he visto!

- No has visto nada tía - respondió con frialdad - crees que ves, pero nada más. Al fin y al cabo, no sabes de esas cosas - eso debió dolerle. Le dolió, lo pudo ver un instante en el rostro su tía quien luego estalló rabiosa.

- Deja de burlarte de mi!

- Como digo, ves y escuchas cosas que no son. Voy a dar una vuelta.

- Que no! no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca! Susan! - y ella no quiso escuchar más. Temía que la ya deteriorada relación con su tía empeore si seguían discutiendo, era mejor dejar que siga hablando. Mientras escuchaba que la llamaba Susan fue al pequeño establo, montó su yegua con prisa y se alejó a mediana velocidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, un asombrado Eddie Dean observaba todo con cuidado escondido entre los árboles. Cuando llegó a escena (de la nada como siempre) no recordaba como pasó eso, sólo que quizá estaba durmiendo y en un parpadear estaba ahí, en el Mejis de los tiempos del Roland que sonreía, de Susan la bella chica de la ventana... y de su tía maniática. Definitivamente se había tomado muy en serio la historia para terminar soñando algo así... tan real. Era como si estuviera dentro, quizá si lo estaba. Retrocedió un poco, Susan cabalgaba cerca. Su cabello rubio iba atado con una desordenada trenza que en realidad la hacía ver hermosa. Ese aspecto de vaquera sexy casi lo hace soltar un silbido.

- Te entiendo Roland, yo también le daba ah... - quiso decir otra cosa cuando sintió el golpe de una rama de árbol algo gruesa en la espalda. No era como si alguien le hubiera querido hacer daño, más bien como una bromita algo pesada. Se giró de inmediato antes de recibir otro golpe para ver quien era - Suze! pero que...

- Deja de habla así de la mujer de Roland! Te he escuchado blanquito descarado! Ya sabía que te bastaba ver un par de tetas blancas para ponerte como perro! - hablaba al más puro estilo de esa otra, la loca de Detta.

- Ya, ya... sólo decía - en ese momento se dio cuenta de dos detalles. Uno, que el dolor había sido real. Y que Susannah tenía piernas - Suze... tú... eres un poco más alta que yo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, es ahora que te das cuenta - pero ella también aflojó el gesto y sonrió - tengo piernas Eddie, mira... - parecía al borde de las lágrimas, él no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente y darle un par de vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía de felicidad. Susannah, en el lejano tiempo que había sido newyorkina, había perdido la parte inferior de sus piernas en un accidente causado por un maniático quien la empujó a los rieles del metro. Pero de pronto aparecía delante de él, tenía piernas, y estaba feliz - amor... qué es esto? un sueño? Es demasiado real!

- Lo es... yo estoy confundido. Hasta vi pasara a Joven Roland con toda su gente.

- Yo también lo vi. Por cierto, si tú y yo estamos aquí...

- Qui! - escucharon decir a Acho mientras se acercaba entre los árboles al lado de Jake.

- Están aquí! - dijo visiblemente aliviado - no saben, acabo de ver a Roland en su versión "no me interesa nada y aún no sé que es la torre oscura".

- De miedo, también lo vimos. Y a que no sabes, esta es la casa de Susan - informó Eddie. Jake parecía confundido, pero en el fondo todos se sentían de alguna manera fascinados de estar ahí, de haber "viajado" al pasado, a presenciar una historia que hace poco Roland les había contado, una historia que vivieron como propia.

- Pueden vernos? - preguntó Susannah. La verdad es que no se habían puesto a pensar en ese detalle, pero se habían esforzando en ocultarse de la gente que estuviera cerca en ese momento, gente protagonista de la historia como Roland, su ka-tet inicial y Susan.

- Supongo que tendremos que probarlo. Para empezar como rayos hemos llegado acá? recuerdan algo? - se miraron entre sí ante la pregunta de Eddie. No, nada.. no recordaban nada. Eddie tenía claro que después de la cena durmieron y zaz! ahí estaban. Cómo? Era un sueño? Una ilusión? Un trance?

- Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Jake - acabará? quién nos trajo aquí?

- El hombre oscuro? - preguntó Susannah y todos negaron con la cabeza. No sabían como, pero presentían que ese tipo no tenía nada que ver en lo que estaban viviendo.

- Supongo que tendremos que buscar un lugar tranquilo para conversar y pasar desapercibidos hasta saber como regresar, si es que podemos - propuso Eddie.

- Crees que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo?

- No lo sé Suze, en este mundo puede pasar de todo. Puede ser una transición, una ilusión muy real, el truco de algún mago, o que hayamos entrado por un portal o quien sabe. Yo lo único que tengo claro es que tenemos que averiguar si estamos acá como unos entes o si pueden vernos pero principalmente... si podemos cambiar lo que pasó - decir eso hasta le dio algo de miedo. No, mentía, miedo y emoción.

Acaso era hasta remotamente posible que su aparición ahí sea parte de los designios del ka? Que quizá... cielos, ellos podrían cambiar la historia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Creo que demoré un poquis en publicar, bue igual no hay prisa XD Algunos de los hechos narrados en este capítulo son spoilers del Cuarto libro de la saga, si lo leen atenganse a las consecuencias! XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Roland, ¿puedes decirme qué vamos a hacer con ellos? - preguntó Cuthbert por enésima vez. Pero Roland estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras ensillaba a su caballo. Bert, como lo conocían los amigos, intercambió una mirada de impaciencia con Alain quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Observar - respondió en voz baja. Pero Cuthbert estaba completamente seguro que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de esos extraños nuevos en Mejis de apariencia perturbadora que los miraron entre los árboles a escondidas. Siendo pistoleros de alta esteripe sus sentidos solían ser más agudos, así que hicieron como si nada ante la presencia de aquellos mientras avanzaban. Y Roland... será desgraciado, seguro que andaba concentrado viendo a Susanita Delgado por la ventana. Y de seguro se la pasó todo el camino pensando en ella, en encontrarla más tarde, o en como hacérselo... porque... ¡mierda! Era lo único en que pensaba Roland ahora, ¡en coger, coger y coger! ¡No hacía otra cosa más que corretearle el culo a Susan Delgado!

- ¿Observar? Roland, pueden ser espías de Farson o algo peor ¿y dices sólo "observar"?

- ¿Sugieres que vaya a intimidarlos sólo porque crees que son raros?

- ¡Sugiero que piensen un poco! - dijo tratanto de contener su molestia. Pero Alain lo tomó del hombro para que cerrara la boca y lo hizo. No era la primera vez que soltaba esos comentarios y Roland ni caso le hacía. En otros tiempos le hubiera obligado él mismo a que cierre la boca y a que no le falte al respeto, que él era el líder de ese ka-tet y que no tenía porque hablarle así. Pero no, Roland andaba en su propio mundo, un mundo donde el ka le había dicho que tenía que mandarlos a la mierda, olvidarse de la misión y coger como si la vida no valiera la pena con Susan. Era en lo único que pensaba Roland ahora.

- Ya vengo - montó el caballo y sin decirles más se largó. Así de simple. Y Cuthbert se quedó viéndo como se iba, seguro a encontrarse con ella, de pura rabia tiró el sombrero al piso con violencia.

- ¡Está loco Al! nos va a matar a los dos, ¿te das cuenta?

- Es nuestro dihn Bert, no hables de esa manera.

- Este maldito ka-tet se está yendo a la mierda porque no hace más que follar noche y día - estaba harto, en verdad que ya no soportaba esa situación - ahora estamos completamente seguros que este pueblo sirve a Jhon Farson, que en cualquier momento nos van a coger inventando que somos traidores, ¿y él que Al? ¿Nosotros hacemos toda la mierda mientras él goza?

- Cuthbert Allgood, nuestro dihn Roland Deschain de Gilead sabe lo que está haciendo. No debes ponerte así, las cosas van bien, van por donde tienen que ir porque así lo quiere el ka.

- ¡El ka! ¡el maldito ka! ¡Si tuviera una moneda de oro por cada persona que me dice que sus estupideces son cosa del ka estaría nadando en ellas ahora mismo! - Alain no decía mucho. No era un tipo de discusiones y menos de ponerse violento, Cuthbert tampoco, pero entendía que toda esa situación y el aparente descuido de Roland lo sacara de quicio.

- ¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos?

- Ya que Roland se niega...

- No estarás pensando en ir a coger a esa gente, ¿verdad?

- Oh claro que no... sólo ir a verlos. De cerca, muy cerca.

- ¿Dónde crees que se oculten?

- No lo sé, pero en Mejis ningún forastero pasa desapercibido. Los hallaremos rápido.

- Roland dijo que los observemos.

- Y lo haremos, de cerca claro. No haremos nada en contra de lo que nuestro dinh diga ¿Estás conmigo en esto Alain? - y como Al también tenía preocupaciones en la cabeza sobre el tema de los posibles espías de Farson asintió, tenía que hacerlo. Pero no haría nada que Roland no le hubiera dicho.

* * *

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que si podían ser vistos por la gente y que si, estaban físicamente ahí, no les quedó de otra que seguir adelante con lo que sea que estaba pasando. Eddie asumió el mando del ka-tet, como el Roland del futuro siempre había dicho que sería en caso él les falte alguna vez. Y ahora estaban sentados en una mesa del bar local tomando una rica limonada con hielo al punto. Un lujo en ese mundo que se había movido. Sheemie, el chico con retardo que Roland les mencionó en su relato, se acercó a ellos para servirles, los miraba fijamente como si fueran unos extraterrestres, quizá lo eran después de todo. Y algunas de las personas que estaban ahí también los miraban con curiosidad, seguro que ya en todo Mejis sabían que un tipo raro, una morena, un niño y un bilibrambo habían aparecido en el pueblo.

- ¿Seguro que esto es buena idea? - le dijo Susannah incómoda. A quien más miraban era a ella, las persona de color no abundaban en esa parte del mundo y su presencia era toda una curiosidad - me siento peor que fenómeno de circo.

- No había de otra Suze, ya nos vio medio mundo. El rumor se iba a expandir poco a poco de todas maneras. Así que o le dábamos la cara o...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos vea Roland? - interrumpió Jake - el Roland del pasado. Este no sabe nada de la Torre y demás chorradas.

- Adas! - repitió el bilibranbo en voz alta y todos los curiosos empezarona murmurar. Ya Roland les había dicho que en ese tiempo los brambos no eran muy vistos, menos los que hablaban, así que llamaba mucho la atención. Hasta más que Susannah.

- Ea... no lo sé Jake. Estamos cagados. Para empezar no sabemos como rayos llegamos acá. Y si esto es real o fantasía.

- Vamos a suponer que es real - le dijo Susannah por lo bajo - digamos que en verdad viajamos en el tiempo y no logramos recordar como, alguna cosa del ka o del instrumento o la puerta que nos trajo. ¿Qué haremos entonces? Decirle a Roland... "hey sai Roland de Gilead! somos tu futuro ka-tet, el que traerás de otro mundo dentro de cientos de años cuando el mundo que conoces se haya destruido, cuando tu ka-tet actual haya perecido, tu Gilead caído en manos de Farson y tu amada Susan esté muerta junto con el hijo tuyo que llevaba en el vientre".

- Si lo dices así Suze... suena horrible - sonrió Eddie tímidamente. No tenía ni idea de como iba a enfrentar la situación cuando se encuentren cara a cara con Roland. "Todo se irá al carajo compañero", se dijo. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, quizá ir al bar de Mejis más frecuentado para acelerar las cosas no había sido tan buena idea. "La vives cagando hermanito", le dijo la voz de su hermano Henry, el gran sabio y eminente yonqui. Una voz horripilante que vivía jodiéndolo internamente siempre que algo le iba mal.

- No vamos a poder mentirles - les dijo Jake mientras daba el último sorbo a su limonada - Roland decía que su amigo Alain tenía "el toque". Ni bien nos vea... ni bien se nos acerque se las va a oler. Y yo también tengo "el toque", apuesto a que ni bien nos veamos nos vamos a dar cuenta del asunto.

- ¿Crees que encontrarte con ese Alain te hará dar cuenta si esto es real o no? - le preguntó Eddie. El pequeño Jake dudó, torció el labio y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que si, es lo único que se me ocurre.

- Sea... - dijo Eddie y miró a su vaso. Iban a tener que dejar que las cosas pasen- Creo que si Roland nos descubre... chicos, creo que deberíamos guardar el secreto. Alain seguro que también lo guardará cuando lo sepa - miraron a Eddie sin entender bien que quería decir. Se sintió un poco tonto, él nunca fue bueno para expresarse, menos para ser líder, pero mierda... si que lo intentaría esta vez - cuando nos encontremos con el ka-tet original de Roland, ese chico Alain sabrá la verdad de porque estamos aquí. No quiero que le inventemos cosas a Roland porque el tipo así sea joven se las sabe todas. Pero estos son sus últimos días de felicidad... antes de la mierda de la Torre. No quiero que se lo arruinemos, ¿entienden?

- ¿Y qué le diremos entonces? - Susannah tomó su mano y la apretó. Se miraron a los ojos, en ellos estaba todo el apoyo y el amor que necesitaba.

- Que somos parte de su futuro ka-tet. Un ka-tet de otro mundo porque él nos fue a traer... pero no más detalles. Le diremos que no podemos decirlo, porque se lo prometimos al Roland del futuro... que es asunto de ka. Y con lo fanático que es del ka seguro que ni insiste.

- Hay que decirle que vinimos del futuro a ayudarlo... o algo así - propuso Jake. Los tres asintieron. Eso sonaba mejor. Y quizá hasta era verdad, sólo que aún no lo recordaban.

- ¿Quiere más limonada sai Eddie? - Sheemie se había acercado sigiloso con su bandeja a recoger los vasitos. El bueno de Sheemie, vivió mucho y bien después del terror de Mejis, pero Eddie no supo que fue de él luego de todo aquello, Roland no lo mencionó. Y era mejor no hablar de eso.

- Ea... y esta vez menos hielo, que no nos alcanzan las monedas.

- Tiene un acento muy raro sai Eddie - le dijo sonriente el chico. Tenía buena vibra, era una buena persona en la que valía la pena confiar.

- Acento de Mundo Medio... ¡si señor!

- ¿De Mundo Medio? - dijo maravillado. Estaban en Mundo Interior, o mejor dicho en la frontera entre Mundo Medio y Mundo Interior, pero ahí en Mejis sentían que la otra región era un sitio imposible de conocer - ¿de Lud señor? ¿de Lud? De esa ciudad grandota con edificios altos hasta el cielo, ¿señor? ¡Dígame que si sai Eddie! - decía emocionado.

- Si, de ahí somos - respondió Susannah sonriente. Porque si, habían estado en Lud (un Lud decadente por cierto), pero ese Lud se parecía mucho a su New York - somos chicos de ciudad.

- ¡Ea ya lo veo! ¡si hasta tienen un brambo que habla! La señora Thorin decía que ya se habían extinguido... pero no, ¡acá está!

- Vamos Acho... di su nombre. Se llama Sheemie - lo animó Jake. El pequeño se removió y empezó su parloteo.

- ¡Emie! - no lo dijo completo, pero no importaba. El bueno de Sheemie aplaudió varias veces y rió.

- Les traeré limonada a usted y sus amigos sai Eddie... ¡ya vengo! - se fue hacia la cocina. Por un momento la tensión desapareció. Con tanto hablar en voz alta seguro que en una hora ya todos en Mejis sabrían que los nuevos visitantes venían de Lud. Seguro que Roland se enteraría.

- En realidad lo que me preocupa no es que Roland y su ka-tet nos vean - dijo Susannah como adivinando sus pensamientos. De hecho entre los tres tenían esa conexión que les permitía compartir sus pensamientos, su khef, y pensar como una sola mente - sabemos que Roland y sus amigos no son asesinos, nos verán como amenaza, no nos creerán quizá... pero no tendrán más remedio que confiar en nosotros. En cambio los otros...

- Los cazadores del gran ataúd - dijo Eddie y Susannah asintió. Esos tres tipos eran de temer. Eran verdaderos espías de Farson y estaban ahí con un macabro propósito, entre ellos acabar con Roland, Cuthbert y Alain... además de todo aquel que se atraviese a cruzarse en su camino.

- Descuida, acá tenemos la protección - Jake llevó una mano a la mochila que tenía. Ahí había guardado las tres pistolas y las cargas que tenían y que debían de cuidar como oro - nosotros somos pistoleros, ellos no son nada.

- Mucha razón - silencio. En ese momento apareció Sheemie cantando alegre y les sirvió más limonada. Luego Eddie siguió hablando - pero vamos a cuidar muy bien de eso. Si sospechan que tenemos armas nos van a molestar y no quiero eso. Y ya que estamos en terreno peligroso prefiero llevar yo esa mochila ahora hasta que encontremos como llevar cada una la suya sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿les parece? - asintieron, Jake le alcanzó la mochila, era muy versátil ya que podía convertirse en un morral que llevar a la cadera.

- Entonces buscaremos una posada - concluyó Susannah.

- Algo me dice que esta noche los dos ka-tet dormiran juntos como hermanos, miembros de una iglesia - bromeó Eddie y nadie le prestó atención. Pero lo decía en serio.

Una vez terminada la segunda limonada se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia afuera. Tenían que conocer Mejis por su cuenta y cuando se cruzaran con el ka-tet original de Roland (porque así sería, en cualquier momento, ni siquiera tenían que resistirse porque era asunto del ka) estarían al menos un poco despejados. Afuera del local de sai Thorin había un grupete de curiosos, no se podría decir que estaban ahí directamente para verlos, sino que fingían hacer algo pero de seguro se habían acercado gracias a los rumores. Eddie hasta ya se sentía una superstar.

- Tenemos un problema - dijo Jake entre dientes. Miraron, ahí llegaban Alain y Cuthbert a caballo. Lo dejaron en la zona correspondiente y caminaron directo a ellos. Bueno, no a ellos. A la entrada del local. Pero a Eddie casi se le olvida todo cuando vio que ese descarado de Cuthbert (según el Roland del futuro, su igual en el ka-tet original) miraba directamente a su mujer Susannah y sin mucho rodeo tomó su mano y le dio un beso en ella.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento sai, pero no había visto a una mujer tan bella desde hace mucho.

- Tampoco creo que en este lugar las bellezas abunden, así que no es un cumplido - Suze apartó la mano sin ser grosera y Cuthbert rió.

- Soy de lo peor, ¿no? Un placer, Arthur Heath para servirle - le dijo el nombre falso que usaban en Mejis, historia que ella ya se la sabía de memoria.

- Susannah Dean, y él es mi marido, Eddie Dean - dejó claro. Eddie tenía el ceño fruncido pero se le pasó pronto. Después de todo era sólo un chiquillo para él.

- Ea... un gusto. Largos días y placenteras noches.

- Lo mismo para usted -dijo Eddie. Mientras, Alain seguía con su caballo, apenas si asintió para saludar. "Este puto nos está vigilando. Ya nos han visto en casa de Susan... vaya que si, podría apostarlo", pensó Eddie.

- Nosotros también somos forasteros, ¿acaban de llegar verdad sai Dean?

- Si. Hace muy poco en realidad, apenas si descansábamos.

- ¿Es su hijo? - preguntó por Jake.

- Ijo! - repitió Acho. Y como si nada más le importara, Cuthbert se agachó a mirar al animal de cerca, quien lejos de ponerse tímido se acercó e incluso le lamió la mano.

- ¡Un brambo que habla! ¡No me lo creo! Richard ... ven a ver esto! - Richard, el nombre falso que usaba Alain. Apenas pronunció su nombre Jake retrocedió. Temía que al tocarlo o al entrar en un contacto más cercano en ese momento el chico descubra todo. Lo acabaría haciendo, pero ahí delante de todos y a la luz del día no parecía muy recomendable sacar los trapitos sucios.

- ¡Ea Arthur! ¿qué pasa?

- Serás insolente, ¡presentate con sai Dean! mira, ¡tienen un brambo que habla!

- ¿De verás? - maravillado por la novedad se agachó a ver a Acho e inmediatamente se paró a saludar a Eddie y Susannah - soy Richard Stockworth, un gusto sai Dean, ¿en verdad en brambo habla?

- ¡Ambo! ¡Ambo habla! - los dos chicos de Gilead abrieron la boca con sorpresa, no daban crédito a sus oídos.

- ¡Te dije que existían! pero que no decías,¡siempre tan bobo tú! - le reclamó Cuthbert a Alain. Al nuevo ka-tet de Roland hasta se le hacía graciosa esa escena. Habían escuchado hablar mucho de ellos, de su valentía en la batalla de Jericó, de sus hazañas como pistoleros... y de pronto los tenían ahí, de rodillas frente a ellos engriendo a Acho.

- ¡Ije! ¡Tian!

- Está hablando más de la cuenta - bromeó Jake en voz baja. Y retrocedió nuevamente. Aún no quería intercambiar "toque" con Alain. Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y luego se pusieron de pie.

- Ah sido un gusto señores Dean - dijo Cuthbert de lo más educado - y... - miró al niño.

- Jake, Jake Chambers.

- Y Jake Chambers! esperemos que les vaya muy bien aca en Mejis, nosotros morimos de sed, hablamos luego.

- Ea, nos vemos luego sai Heath - le dijo educadamente Eddie. "Después de todo si se te da bien el asunto", se dijo con una sonrisa. Estrecharon manos amistosamente. Y los chicos de Roland mostraron cierta prisa en entrar al local, torpes ellos, emocionadísimos por haber visto al brambo, ¡qué cosa de lo más genial! Hasta chocaron un par de veces con Eddie, rieron juntos mientras Suze, Jake y Acho avanzaban riendo también - Son geniales... ya entiendo porque Roland la pasaba tan bien antes - dijo Eddie. Susannah asintió. Jake iba la cabeza. Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, no había mucha gente en las calles. No tenían rumbo fijo, sólo andaban viendo todo porque tenían que conocer el sitio después de todo, conocerlo en persona y no sólo de cuento. Era un típico pueblo de película western, sólo que además hasta tenían mar y eso. Bonito era Mejis... un buen sitio para tener aventuras y enamorarse. Y Eddie pensaba lo de putamadre que le había caído Cuthbert, a pesar de que le coqueteara a su mujer y todo... pero nada, ese Cuthbert era genial, era...

- Emmm... Eddie... mira - señaló de pronto Jake con gesto alarmado. Eddie bajó la mirada. La mochila de Jake estaba entreabierta y en que mierda habría estado pensando que no se dio cuenta que...

- ¡Ese Cuthbert es un hijo de puta! - gritó Susannah al darse cuenta. Pero no gritó con su voz, sino con la de Detta Walker. En medio de tanta risita, saludo y choque les había sacado las pistolas - voy a coger del culo a ese blanquito de mierda!

- Pistoleros a mi... - murmuró Eddie ¿Cómo era posible que le haya robado y él ni cuenta? ¿Qué clase de líder era? "Pistolero y mis huevos Eddie! no sirves para nada!", decía nuevamente la antipática voz de Henry Dean, el gran sabio y eminente yonqui - regresemos ¡Vamos a ver a que ka-tet le dan por el culo!

* * *

Roland la observaba y sentía que todo el mundo era maravilloso. En su linda cabañita donde se amaban a escondidas, ahí en lo oculto de los campos... ahí... ahí ella se movía deliciosamente sobre su hombría. Era una diosa, su diosa... una belleza, una delicia. Lo montaba, desataba su libido hasta los límites más extremos, lo hacía gritar de placer. La primera vez de Susan había sido con él, y había aprendido a amarlo y a complacerlo como no creyó que fuera posible. Se habían desnudado apresuradamente, él apenas si tenía la camisa afuera y el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas. Ella se quitó la ropa de montar, pero sólo se quedó en botas. Si supiera Susan Delgado lo erótico que se veía... ella montándolo fuertemente de arriba a abajo sin detenerse, y sólo con sus botas hasta la rodilla puestas. La tomaba de las caderas, presionaba, paseaba sus manos por sus senos y los apretaba sin contenerse, fuerte... haciéndo que ella también grite de dolor y placer. Un intenso orgasmo los sacudió y Susan cayó sobre su pecho con la respiración agitada, sus cuerpo sudorosos se juntaron aún más, sus labios se besaron con ardor.

La locura del amor les había dado fuerte. Desde la primera vez no habían podido dejar de amarse con locura, de verse a escondidas, de explorar sus cuerpos cada que podían, de hacerlo de mil maneras posibles. Roland no se daba cuenta de lo que los demás veían, de lo que su ka-tet quería hacerle notar: estaba enfermo de amor por Susan Delgado. ¡Ambos se amaban tanto! Se conocieron el primer día que Roland llegó a Mejis, conversaron, se miraron... y supieron que ya nada podían hacer para resistirse. Era ka, y el ka es como el viento... como un ciclón. No te puedes resistir, simplemente de dejas llevar por él. Cielo o infierno, ahí donde te lleve vas. Y Roland estaba dispuesto a todo por Susan. La amaba, cuidaría de ella y cuando cumplan con su misión de la llevaría a Gilead donde ella sería la gran señora, su princesa amada en el salón dorado del palacio de Gilead. Todos la amarían y se deslumbrarían con su belleza. ¡Todo sería tan bonito a su lado! ¡Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella si era necesario! enfrentaría a quien sea para llevarla con él! Para Roland todo andaba bajo control, notaba que Al y Bert estaban preocupados, que quizá pensaban que estaba muy distraído, distante. Pero no era así, estaba pendiente de todo, las cosas iban en perfecto orden y como tenían que ser. O al menos eso creía en esos días.

- Tengo noticias - le dijo Roland. Susan había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho y la levantó para mirarlo con curiosidad - han llegado nuevos forasteros al pueblo... son algo raros.

- ¿Y es peligroso?

- Estaban cerca a tu casa cuando los vimos - ella lo miró alarmada, quiso hablar pero Roland puso un dedo sobre sus labios - no creo que sean peligrosos. Parecían estar ahí por casualidad.

- ¿En serio crees eso?

- Si vigilaban a alguien no era a ti, sino a nosotros. Y si vienen por nosotros ya lo sabremos... sólo estaremos atentos por ahora.

- Ea... no me mientas Roland, ¿en verdad no estás preocupado?

- No, ¿por qué lo estaría? Te tengo a ti... - la besó. Se dio la vuelta y la colocó debajo de él - y no necesito nada más.

- Tía sospecha.

- Nunca tendrá como probarlo.

- Claro que no - le dijo ella con una sonrisa - por mi puede hablar lo que quiera.

- Nadie más sospecha.

- No... al menos que yo sepa.

- Todo estará bien amor, ya verás - un nuevo beso los dejó sin aliento. Roland pasó sus manos por sus piel con suavidad, Susan rió, le hacía cosquillas.

- ¡Roland! - gritó y volvió a reir mientras una de sus manos bajaba a sus piernas y se abría paso a su intimidad - eres un travieso...

- Ya lo sabes.

- Me gusta como me tocas - le dijo con la voz ardiente que él amaba. Rolando sonrió mientras sus dedos se encargaban de juguetar ahí abajo, de moverse circularmente en su punto más sensible, de hacerla gritar y arquearse mientras él volvía a acomodarse para penetrarla nuevamente - hazlo por favor... te necesito dentro, te necesito ya! - reclamó. Y él amaba complacerla. La penetró rápidamente y ella se abandonó al placer que le daba. Roland se movía duro, la penetraba profundamente, la llevaba a la locura mientras Susan enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas y arañaba su espalda. Sentían como si toda la cabaña temblara en cada embestida. Sus sexo palpitaban unidos, sus cuerpos pedían más y más... querían placer infinito. Todo era maravilloso, increíble... y entonces... entonces lo sintió. Los observaban. Una mirada llena de curiosidad, lascivia, una mirada asquerosa que Susan ya había sentido antes. Se asustó, pero el susto no duró mucho. Llegó la rabia - Roland... - dijo esperando que él también lo hubiera sentido. Pero nada, Roland seguía penetrándola sin piedad, no sintió nada - Roland... Roland para... ¡nos mira!

- ¿Eh? - por un instante la miró extrañado pero luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba. Dejó de moverse, el pistolero miró alrededor pero no había nadie. Y si... ahora él también podía sentirlo.

- ¡Deja de mirar donde no debes maldita bruja! ¡Cuida de tu vida desgraciada! - gritó Susan llena de rabia. Y a los pocos segundos la sensación desapareció. Ya no estaba esa maldita presencia ni la sucia mirada.

- ¿Era ella Susan?

- Si - asintió con los ojos cristalizados de la rabia y el susto - Era esa puta bruja Roland... Rhea de Coos...

* * *

**Nota: En el libro ni Susan ni Roland sospechan que Rhea de Coos los estaba observando hasta que Cuthbert hace el descubrimiento gracias a Sheemie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! me van a disculpar la demora =( tenía el capi escrito hace mil años pero ni tiempo de pasarme por acá, he estado re ocupada con asuntos del trabajo y la tesis u.u si alguien anda o anduvo con eso sabe a lo que me refiero! En fin, volviendo al tema! En este cap, como siempre, hay spoilers sobre el final del 4to libro y algunas cosillas del 5to (de momento un poco del 5to, luego ya entraremos de lleno al Calla :D ) Siempre aluciné a los ka-tets encontrándose kldncksdfvnfkj es que los amo 3 entre Cuthbert y Eddie no sé a quien amo más XD**

**Acá voy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Rhea, la bruja de la montaña de Coos, soltó la bola rosa del mago con un gesto de molestia. En cuanto Susan percibió que la observaba la bola dejó de emitir su hermoso resplandor rosa que le mostraba todo lo que pasaba en Mejis. No todo exactamente, aquella bola le mostraba sólo lo que quería. Cosas a veces tontas, cosas malvadas, cosas secretas, pecados prohibidos, cosas que pasaron, cosas que sucedían, o que serán pronto. Pasaban una tras otra sin parar noche y día en la bola, ella no elegía que ver, simplemente aparecían. Y esa vez le mostró a esos dos chiquillos infernales haciéndolo en esa cabaña abandonada.

Al principio no los reconoció pero conforme la imagen se fue aclarando vio a la zorra maldita de Susan Delgado de quien había jurado vengarse. Esa estúpida iba a pagar cada una de sus palabras, su desafío y su insolencia. No se salió con la suya cuando quiso cortarle el cabello gracias a un trance, pero de su próximo movimiento no se iba a escapar, no descansaría hasta ver a Susan Delgado destruida. En cuanto a ese mocoso de Gilead, bueno, ya vendría el tiempo de encargarse de él. Sonrió, la bola rosa del mago se lo había enseñado todo. Ella ni tendría que hacer nada, el ka lo iba a destruir poco a poco y su tormento no tendría final.

El problema es que el tiempo final de esos muchachos en Mejis estaba por llegar. Todo lo que vio en la bola del mago empezaría a suceder pronto y ella se encargaría de precisar algunos hechos. Quien diría que cuando los "cazadores del gran ataúd" llegaron a Mejis a buscarla a ella, una bruja que sólo se encargaba de preparar pócimas, le encargarían tremendo tesoro. Uno de los cristales del mago.

En ese momento estaba un poco molesta, cuando Susan la descubrió la bola se apagó, quien sabe cuándo su luz rosa volvería a encenderse y podría ver más cosas. Rhea acariciaba sus bordes, en susurros le rogaba a aquella bola que se encendiera, que le mostrara más. Y estaba por rendirse cuando la bola de cristal volvió a encenderse. Ansiosa se quedó viéndolo... ¡por favor! ¿qué más? ¿qué más tenía que mostrar? Dentro de la nubosidad rosa que era aquella bola vio a tres personas. Una mujer morena, un chico blanco, un niño y un bilibrambo. Y supo que no eran de este mundo. Caminaban molestos hacia algún lugar, hablaban entre sí de cosas que no entendía, la bola sólo le permitía ver, no escuchar ¿De dónde habían salido esos tres forasteros? Se preguntó. En realidad se lo preguntó a la bola.

La bola respondió. Rhea de Coos lanzó un grito de horror cuando dentro de la bola rosa apareció algo negro, oscuridad pura que absorbía y la hizo llorar de miedo sin que se de cuenta.

Los forasteros habían llegado a Mejis gracias a la trece negra.

* * *

- ¡Les voy a sacar su putamadre! - vociferaba Susannah, o mejor dicho, su otra personalidad conocida en los bajos mundos como Detta Walker.

- Estás abusando con Detta, Suze - le dijo Eddie despacio. Trató de apartar de su mente el recuerdo de los horrorosos días antes de que Susannah "naciera" como una sola mente, cuando tenía que convivir por horas con la enferma de Detta y con la tierna Odetta. Sabía que cuando su amada se molestaba Detta salía a relucir, y a veces le gustaba, a veces sólo lo ponía más nervioso.  
- Lo sé - dijo ya más como ella misma - lo siento... ¡es sólo que todo esto! ¡cielo santo! aparecemos de la nada y encima nos ridiculizan, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?  
- Es mi culpa, en serio no sé en qué estaba pensando. Dejé que Cuthbert me tomara por tonto.  
- Ellos sabían que portamos armas, quizá nos llevaban observando buen rato - dijo Jake.  
- Son pistoleros, ¿qué esperabas? - contestó Susannah - pero no, nosotros también lo somos y esto no se puede quedar así.  
- No se va a quedar así, vamos a tener una larga garla. Escuchen, esos chicos no son malos ya saben, son el ka-tet original de Roland. Debieron creer que éramos espías de Farson o algo así.  
- Lo dudo - le dijo Jake - Alain tiene el toque, seguro que él si sabe que somos... o al menos lo siente.  
- Vamos a ir a enfrentarlos - dijo Eddie después de escuchar lo que dijo el chico. Pues si, tenía razón. Alain y Cuthbert eran pistoleros, los vieron y desconfiaron, el chico Alain tenía el toque y se olió que esos tres y el bilibrambo no eran de confiar, por eso al ver las armas decidieron que era mejor que ellos las tomaran y ponerlas a buen recaudo hasta no saber quiénes eran ellos. Claro, eso era básicamente lo que pasó. Pero estaba el otro lado: la humillación. Los habían hecho sentir pistoleros de pacotilla que no habían aprendido nada de nada, que ni siquiera se daban cuenta cuando les robaban y que sonreían patéticamente a quienes los engañaron - si Roland fue lo suficientemente detallado en su narración, sabemos dónde han escondido nuestras armas.

Llegaron a los alrededores de la granja que los hacendados de Mejis les habían cedido "amablemente". A lo lejos vieron que Cuthbert y Alain se iban a trote hacia la colina donde andaban los caballos de los criadores, quizá sólo a observar o quizá tenían algo entre manos. O quizá iban a buscar a Roland para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

- No vamos a perder el tiempo, acá la cosa es simple. Entramos a la puta granja, tomamos nuestras armas, esperamos al puto ka-tet original y al puto Roland... y se acabó. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.  
- Cosa del ka, suponho- agregó Susannah.  
- Así es, el puto ka - respondió Eddie.  
- Kaka - terminó Jake. Y después de un breve silencio los tres, y hasta Acho, estallaron en risa.  
- Sea, ahora andando.

Al llegar fue tal como lo sospecharon. Debajo de los tablones donde Roland dijo escondían las cosas valiosas estaban sus armas. Entrar a la granja tampoco fue la gran cosa, fieles a la costumbre de Mejis, y ya que ahí "no había bandidos" las puertas no tenían seguro, todo estaba tal como sospecharon que estaba. Casual, sin trampas, sólo lo que ellos querían aparentar, el hogar temporal de unos tranquilos chicos de Mundo Interior que pasaban por ahí un tiempo, que apenas habían llevado cosas personales, un lugar donde no había mucho que ordenar. Los tres tomaron sus armas mientras empezaron a dar vueltas por ahí. Jake estaba un poco nervioso. Ahora estaban dejándole todo al ka, y el ka actúa de maneras que sólo el mismo entiende, y que en el camino a la torre todo puede pasar pero... ¿ahora qué? Temía que su lengua se trabe cuando tuviera al frente al joven Roland y tuviera que decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Además era un poco extraño ver a Roland y a sus amigos, se sentía como conocer a artistas. Sonaba un poco ridículo, pero es que era así... esos dos chicos que fueron el ka-tet original de Roland eran para él seres míticos de los tiempos buenos antes de que el mundo se moviera. "El ka es una rueda" había escuchado decir antes. Y también había escuchado decir a Roland que Eddie era como Cuthbert y que él era como Alain. Probablemente el chico ya había leído sus pensamientos durante el breve encuentro.

Y como sabían bien que no valía la pena esconderse para nada de los dueños de casa, se sentaron en la entrada a esperar, estaban casi seguros que el ka-tet original no tardaría mucho en llegar. Así fue, pronto vieron a ambos acercarse a galope ligero a la granja. Ni siquiera mostraron preocupación cuando los vieron a lo lejos, era como si ellos también se lo esperaban. Lo único que les sorprendió un poco fue ver que habían recuperado sus armas. Bajaron de sus caballos de lo más tranquilos y los miraron un poco más serios.

- Al me dijo lo que eran - les dijo Cuthbert - pero no le creo.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Alain? - tampoco mostraron sorpresa cuando Eddie dijo el verdadero nombre del chico, no el falso con que se presentaron.  
- Que son pistoleros.  
- Ea, dices verdad.  
- No es cierto. Nosotros somos de Gilead, ustedes ni siquiera conocen esas tierras. Los pistoleros reales son de Gilead.  
- Pues lo somos - respondió Susannah - pistoleros reales, tanto como ustedes lo son.  
- Y el chico tiene el toque - dijo Alain en voz baja a Cuthbert - son pistoleros Bert, doy fe con mi sello.  
- Patrañas - agregó incrédulo Cuthbert Allgood - ¿cuándo se ha visto un pistolero que no sienta que le quitan un arma? Un pistolero... ¡que ni es pistolero! ¡Es mujer! ¡Las mujeres no son pistoleras!  
- Escucha bien - le dijo Susannah con molestia - tú no me vas a decir lo que soy o no. Y soy pistolera entrenada por uno de la misma estirpe de Arthur Eld.  
- Hay muchos que tienen armas en Mejis, eso no los hace pistoleros - dijo Cuthbert como quien quiere cerrar la conversación y dejar bien en claro que no cree una mierda de lo que están diciendo.  
- ¿Quieren probar? - intervino ahora Jake.  
- No, escuchen... yo sé lo que he oído, sé lo que siento. A mí se me da muy bien el toque, como a ti Jake de Nueva York - le dijo al chico con tranquilidad. Alain parecía ser la voz de la razón en ese momento - mi amigo Cuthbert está bastante desconfiado, deben comprender que de dónde venimos no es normal esto, que una mujer sea pistolera, es más... no se ofenda sai Susannah, pero en Gilead se pueden contar las veces que se ha visto una mujer de color.  
- Como sea - siguió Cuthbert - ellos parecen conocernos "muy bien" y saber más de nosotros de lo que cualquiera acá en Mejis sabe. Si es verdad que son los pistoleros que dicen ser... ¿cómo llegaron acá? ¿Cómo saben todo de nosotros?  
- Es una historia un poco larga, pero estamos seguros que a tu amigo Alain le gustaría averiguarlo, se le da bien el toque - le dijo Eddie - anda Alain, ven a probar que tan lejos llegas.  
- No haré nada si la autorización de nuestro dhin, somos ka-tet . Y ustedes también lo son, ¿es Eddie Dean su dhin?  
- No, yo no tengo ese honor. Nuestro dhin es... bueno, ahí viene - anunció Eddie. Señaló levemente con el dedo, todos giraron y vieron a Roland llegar a la granja. Parecía en las nubes, incluso notaban que silbaba distraídamente como si nada. Roland de Gilead, el joven de ese tiempo los miró sin comprender pero aún así se acercó como si nada.  
- ¿Tenemos visitas? - dijo con una amable sonrisa.  
- Ahí lo tienen chicos, Roland de Gilead. Él es nuestro dhin - dijo Eddie y todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Los chicos de Gilead estaban pasmados. No entendían absolutamente nada mientras miraban a esos tres extraños visitantes.  
- Roland cariño, te veías muy lindo de joven. Ya hasta te adoro - agregó Susannah.  
- Disculpen... emmmm... yo no... ¿quiénes son ustedes?¿ Por qué me hablan como si me conocieran?  
- Porque te conocemos más de lo que crees - le dijo Jake con una sonrisa - Alain Jhons, por favor... mira tú mismo quienes somos y de dónde venimos, ahí están todas las respuestas.

Alain miró a Roland quien asintió aún confuso sobre lo que estaba pasando. Alain miró a Cuthbert quien parecía a punto de estallar. Entonces el joven Alain se acercó a Jake y lo miró a los ojos mientras usaba su toque. Segundos después retrocedió asustado y sorprendido, sus amigos tuvieron que sostenerlo.

- ¿Qué viste Alain? - le preguntó Roland.  
- Dicen verdad, ellos son tu ka-tet Roland ¡Tu ka-tet del futuro!

* * *

Tuvieron una larga garla que se extendió por horas. La primera hora se dedicaron calmar a esos tres quienes se rompían aún la cabeza tratando de entender cómo era posible, por qué estaban ahí y asimilando la idea. Luego accedieron a conversar con ellos sobre sus orígenes y sobre lo que sabían de lo sucedido, aunque Alain y Jake ya estaban compartiendo khef, este no dijo nada sobre la versión distorsionada que estaban dando de la historia para no alterar a los chicos.

- Déjame ver si entendí - dijo Roland para recapitular la historia - después de ir a tu mundo a traerte por una extraña puerta me puse enfermo de muerte y tuve que tomar esa "Astina" para mejorarme.  
- Azpirina - corrigió Eddie con una sonrisa - y nunca pudiste pronunciar bien su nombre.  
- ¿Az... narina? ¿así era? - intervino ahora Cuthbert.  
- Azpirina.  
- ¿Astirina? - ahora de nuevo Roland.  
- Que se quede en Astina, ¿si? - les dijo con una leve sonrisa - bueno sigo. Después convivimos con Detta/Odetta hasta que se juntaron en Susannah.  
- Así es guapo, la versión mejorada y aumentada de ese par de muerte - le dijo Susannah.  
- Ya... después caminamos y gracias a las señales del ka pudimos traer nuevamente a Jake a nuestro mundo porque yo creía que estaba muerto.  
- Si - Jake sonrió. Roland siempre había sido para él como un padre, desde la primera vez que lo encontró en la estación de paso del desierto... y luego cuando lo dejó morir en ese mundo. Sólo que en ese momento era mejor que el Roland joven no sepa que se iba a volver un tipo bastante desesperante y sin escrúpulos capaz de dejar que un niño muera para llegar a la torre.  
- Camino a Lud conocimos a Acho quien se le aceró a Jake.  
- ¡Acho! ¡Ake! ¡Oland! - dijo el bilibrambo. Y aunque en el futuro Roland no demostraba tenerle mucha estima al animal, en ese momento sonrió radiante y lo acarició.  
- Después llegamos a Lud y salimos por un tren hacia las tierras baldías... un monoriel  
- Así es, Blaine el mono, un engorro del demonio - dijo despacio Jake. Ese maldito Blaine había sido de lejos la maquina inteligente más terrorífica que habían conocido jamás y cuya robótica y espeluznante voz aún lo atormentaba en sueños.  
- Después yo empecé a contarles parte de esta historia, de lo que me pasó en Mejis y de que necesité ayuda... y que quizá ustedes pudieron ayudarme en este tiempo. Y que buscaría una manera de hacerlo para que todo marche mejor. Empecé a hablarles de esto porque cuando llegaron a Topeka encontraron una raedura.  
- Ea - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Eddie. Empezaba el round de las mentiras.  
- Así que durmieron una noche y aparecieron aquí sin saber por qué ni recordar nada.  
- Eso pasó - le dijo Eddie - al principio no entendíamos si era real o si estábamos en la raedura, pero luego cuando percibimos que los demás podían vernos nos convencimos que estábamos aquí realmente.  
- Eso es muy extraño... - dijo Alain pensativo - ¿en serio no recuerdan nada? sólo durmieron y "hola Mejis!", ¿nada más?  
- Es exactamente como pasó, no tenemos idea de como pero es lo que sucedió en realidad - le dijo Eddie - sobre ayudarlos, lo haremos si, después de todo Roland es nuestro dhin.  
- Pero ustedes saben todo lo que va a suceder, ¿por qué no simplemente decirlo? - insistió Cuthbert.  
- El ka, compañero - explicó Eddie - el ya estar aquí cambia todo definitivamente, sabemos el curso general de a donde se dirigirán las cosas, pero ya no será lo mismo.

- Al final el ka irá a donde siempre quiso ir, nada se atravesará en su camino - concluyó Alain - es inútil que nos digan ahora como irán las cosas porque ya ha habido modificaciones.  
- Sé como podemos estar seguros - dijo Roland - yo emmmm... bueno, antes de venir estaba con Susan - dijo algo sonrojado.  
- Sabemos lo que hacías cariño, no entres en detalles - le dijo Susannah con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Eso sólo hizo enrojecer más al joven y hacer que Cuthbert voltee el rostro con evidente molestia.  
- A ver si ustedes si pueden hacerlo recapacitar, lo que es a mi... ni me escucha - dijo Cuthbert. Y algo en la expresión de Roland les dijo que ya había recapacitado.  
- ¿Mi yo del futuro les contó que alguien nos descubrió a mi y a Susan? ¿que la bruja de Coos estaba mirando mientras estábamos juntos y nos dimos cuenta? - los tres se miraron entre si. No... eso no pasó así. En la historia de Roland aquella bruja mandó a Sheemie a que le envíe una nota a la tía de Susan para que descubra lo que estaba haciendo y perjudicarla, por suerte Cuthbert interceptó a tiempo esa nota e hizo recapacitar a Roland del peligro que corrían. Ahora esa parte de la historia cambió, fueron los mismos amantes quienes descubrieron que estaban siendo observados - por sus caras puedo ver que no pasó así.  
- No - le dijo Eddie - las cosas se han movido un poco, y me temo que se precipiten. Vayamos al punto, ustedes ya sabían que los "cazadores del gran ataúd" estaban preparando una emboscada, pero tenían todo listo para ganar.  
- Si - le dijo Roland - contábamos con eso, pero ahora temo por lo que esa Rhea pueda hacer... y me gustaría averiguar cómo es que podía vernos a mí y a Susan.  
- Ella puede verlo todo cariño - le dijo Susannah -sólo espera el momento para actuar, quizá ahora mismo nos esté viendo. La zorra es de temer y te sugiero corrijas un error que cometiste. Tienes que matar a esa bruja, Roland.  
- ¿Qué? pero...  
- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! por la gloria de tu padre, esa bruja tiene que morir hoy mismo si es necesario. Roland de Gilead, arranca el mal de raiz.  
- Aguarden, primero quiero saber, ¿qué es lo que tiene esa bruja? ¿por qué tengo que matarla?  
- ¿Quieres proteger a Susan? ¡pues haz lo que te decimos! - le advirtió Eddie - y agárrense de sus asientos antes que se caigan de culo, esa bruja tiene nada más y nada menos que la bola rosa del mago - los tres chicos abrieron la boca impresionados y se miraron mutuamente.  
- Lo sospechamos - les dijo Roland - mi padre me advirtió que Farson tenía la bola rosa del mago y que probablemente la use si lo encontrábamos en nuestro camino ¿Entonces la bruja sirve a Farson?  
- ¡Sirve a lo que le da la gana! - repitió Susannah - esa vieja bruja está loca y no hemos venido del futuro por nada, o la matas ¡o la matas! Es eso o que una desgracia mayor caiga sobre ti Roland - dijo ahora con voz más dulce - ¿me entiendes?  
- Si es por Susan... si lo que dices es cierto y esa bruja es una espía... está bien, voy allá ahora mismo y acabo con su miserable vida.  
- Siempre creímos que no era necesario - les dijo Cuthbert - no imaginamos que podía llegar tan lejos.  
- Debemos decirle a Susan... y a Sheemie - empezó a decir Roland - ellos también son parte del ka-tet ahora. No podemos abandonarlos, no cuando las cosas se van a poner difíciles, y ahora que tenemos ayuda del futuro es mejor actuar ya. Iré a pediré a Sheemie que le lleve un mensaje a Susan, tenemos que encontrarnos.  
- Dile que sea en Citgo - pidió Eddie - nosotros iremos andando hacia allá. Probablemente tengamos ahora menos tiempo.  
- ¿De cuánto tiempo contábamos? Quiero decir, según lo que Roland del futuro dijo...  
- Hasta un día antes de la feria del día de la siega - les dijo Jake - ¿qué día estamos?  
- Estamos a dos días de la feria - contestó Roland - entonces aún tenemos tiempo, bueno... teníamos. Ahora que la bruja sabe que estamos enterados seguro empezará a actuar. Tenemos que quitarle la bola de cristal y ponerla a buen recaudo.  
- Sea - dijo Eddie. Aunque él era el mayor en ese momento entre todos ellos, fue Roland quien se levantó y con toda la autoridad del mundo hizo unas señas para que se pusieran en movimiento. Eddie sonrió sin querer, ese Roland era un líder ya desde joven y se podían notar en sus rasgos y gestos algo del hombre en que se convertiría luego, el hombre que los sacó de sus mundos y los arrastró a esa aventura por la torre.  
- Vayan adelantándose a Citgo, yo iré por Susan.  
- ¿No que le pedirías a Sheemie que le dé el recado? - preguntó Cuthbert.  
- Cierto, cierto... será muy arriesgado que yo vaya solo.  
- Si quieres yo voy con él - se ofreció Eddie - quiero decir... Cuthbert y yo. Iremos a dejarle la nota a Sheemie y nos encargaremos de llevar a Susan a Citgo para que podamos tener la garla. ¿Estás de acuerdo Roland?  
- Claro, debe ser lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora - aunque se notaba algo desesperado en realidad. Luchando por sus sentimientos, como si quisiera ir corriendo donde su amada y salvarla de algo que ni sabía que iba a pasar, quizá ya hasta tenía el presentimiento. Eddie estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar en salvarle la vida a Susan y ayudar a que esos dos estén juntos. La historia de amor de Roland y Susan le había parecido hermosa, y su final más que injusto. Cruel.

Susan estaba en su habitación canturreando algo mientras guardaba su ropa limpia recién lavada. En la planta baja su horrorosa tía estaba en lo suyo. Esa sería una noche más en que no salía de casa, vigilada para que no se escapara por ahí con Roland, aunque ya se había escapado en realidad, además de haber regresado más que satisfecha de ese encuentro. Feliz... en éxtasis. Estaba enamorada, estaba demasiado enamorada, jamás pensó que fuera posible sentir algo tan maravilloso. Ya faltaba poco, Roland le había prometido que se la llevaría con él antes de la feria del día de la siega, que no permitiría que el alcalde la toque. Porque ella era sólo suya. Su mujer, su amante, su amiga; y él también era todo para ella, era lo que más amaba y la única razón por la que valía la pena estar viva.

Vida. Eso era lo que sentía latiendo en su interior desde hace unas semanas. Ya era hora de que el periodo llegue pero aún nada. Lo sabía, iba a tener un hijo de Roland, él quizá también lo sabía pero no había dicho nada. No era necesario que lo digan, ambos sabían cuál sería su destino: derrotar a los espías de Farson en Mejis, regresar a Gilead, casarse, tener hijos, enfrentar juntos a lo que venga. Y así sería, nada tenía porque ser diferente. Al menos eso se había esforzado en creer desde hace días. Pero al amanecer de aquel día había empezado con ese extraño presentimiento de que las cosas no andaban bien del todo. O de que algo había cambiado, no podía entender exactamente qué pero no le agradaba. Era como si una voz le dijera "las cosas se van a ir por el tacho" pero ella no quería creerlo. Todo saldría de maravilla... ¿por qué tendría que fallar? Roland sabía lo que hacía, él no les iba a fallar.

- ¡Susan! - la llamó tía Cord - tienes visita! - extrañada la chica bajó, estaba Sheemie ahí. Y la presencia del chico sólo podía significar algo. Un recado de Roland.  
- ¡Sai Susan! - dijo el joven sonriente - tengo un mensaje de sai Thorin. Quiere que vaya ahora mismo para medirle el vestido azul de la feria de la siega. Ya encontraron el material.  
- Es muy tarde para eso - dijo tía Cord con incredulidad.  
- ¡Pero yo la llevaré a salvo!¡vaya que si! - decía el chico. Susan estaba confundida, ¿en verdad la llevarían donde el alcalde? ¿O era un discurso que Sheemie aprendió de memoria?  
- ¿Qué puede pasarme? Estoy harta de las tonterías de vestidos, si eso se tiene que acabar hoy, pues sea. Deja que me ponga mis botas Sheemie, un momento - miró a su tía de reojo. La mujer no hizo nada por oponerse a que su sobrina saliera, había creído lo que Sheemie pidió - no tardo - le dijo y salió detrás del chico. En completo silencio empezaron a avanzar. Ella montó en su yegua y Sheemie en su bella mula llamada Capi. Susan no se atrevía a preguntar si en verdad la llevaba donde el alcalde, temía que alguien pudiera estar escuchando. Siguieron el camino hacia el pueblo, si su tía seguía observando desde la puerta sin duda podría verla. Cuando al fin bajaron de la colina y estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de tía Cord, Susan sonrió aliviada. Esperándola en el camino estaban Cuthbert y un desconocido. Pero el desconocido sonreía y si Bert confiaba en él no veía porque ella no.  
- Hola... - saludó tímidamente - ¿pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Roland?  
- En Citgo - informó Bert - digamos que vamos a tener ahora mismo una reunión de emergencia. Hasta Sheemie tiene que venir.  
- ¿Y él... ? - preguntó intentando no ser maleducada - ¿quién es?  
- Eddie Dean de Nueva York, señorita... ¡un gusto! - Susan lo miró, vestía raro... no parecía ser de Mejis ¡Su acento también era rarísimo! ¿Será que él era uno de sus forasteros de los que tanto hablaban en el pueblo? Su tía le fue con el chisme esa noche. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el caballo que sai Eddie tenía no era un muy común que digamos. Parecía del ganado de uno de los criadores que ella conocía bien, de hecho ella trabajaba ensillándolos en su establo - ahhh... sobre el animal, lo tomé prestado. Pero créame, está mejor conmigo.  
- Supongo... - contestó aún media confusa.  
- Roland explicará todo cuando estemos reunidos. Ahora andando... - anunció Cuthbert y empezó a avanzar con el caballo. Desconfiada aún, Susan fue al lado del amigo de su amado. Eddie se quedó atrás de ellos junto con Sheemie quien ya empezaba a hacerle preguntas. Les quedaba una larga noche.

* * *

**Arranca la cuestión! D:**

**Como es obvio, he cambiado un poco el rumbo de como fueros las cosas en Mejis y he metido a la trece negra en esto. Es un fanfic, así que le agregaré un par de propiedades macabras a la desgraciada bola esa XD que servirán para la trama!**

**GRACIAS! por leer y los comentarios! Si, creo que soy la veintiunica que postea fic de La Torre en esta página lo cual es lamentable pues esta saga es maravillosa y debería ser conocida por muchas personas más! No tengo nada contra otras sagas, pero King y la Torre superan de lejos a muchas que están de moda ahora. Quiero que sepan que a pesar de mi falta de tiempo últimamente, esta historia tendrá principio y un fin, no los voy a dejar colgados, no suelo hacer eso. Puede que demore, pero tendrán fic sin falta periódicamente :D**

**PD: Hace una semana acabé libro 7 de la torre kjsdcnkjdsavbfbn estoy impactada aún! Si ya lo leyeron, debí hacerle caso a King cuando dijo que no siga leyendo =(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :D creo que esta vez no me demoré mucho... o no lo sé en realidad, siento que el mundo se ha movido y no tengo la misma percepción del tiempo XD #lalalalala como sea! aca les traigo capi. Les había mencionado ya mi debilidad por Susan y Cuthbert? Los shippeaba XDDD #OKNO así que habrá algo de eso en este capi! y cosillas sobre Mia también D:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuthbert había gustado de Susan desde el primer momento en que la vio, aquel día en la fiesta de la casa del alcalde. Las mujeres de Mejis no se caracterizaban precisamente por su belleza, eran pocas las mujeres jóvenes y las hermosas aún menos. No es que en Gilead no hubieran mujeres hermosas, vaya que si. Mujeres más que dispuestas a ser novia, amiga, esposa o amante de un pistolero, aún más de un pistolero descendiente de alta estirpe como él. Y aunque Cuthbert era joven y ni siquiera había recibido verdaderas pistolas de su padre para iniciar su carrera ya había recibido insinuaciones de mujeres bellas. Pero Susan... ella tenía algo. Era preciosa, fresca, rebelde, simpática, arrebatadora. Cuando la vio en la fiesta no pudo ocultar su admiración, y también notó como ella lo miraba, como se ruborizó y le pareció que coqueteó con él. Pero como todo pistolero era muy observador. En un principio creyó que Susan no le prestaba atención a Roland pero no era así, estaba evitando verlo. Y Roland hacía lo mismo, evitaba mirar a Susan. Pero finalmente ambos siempre terminaban viéndose, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, como si compartieran algo. Poco después supo que por una casualidad ambos se habían conocido hace pocas noches, que incluso él la acompañó a casa y hasta hubo un beso.

Se sintió contrariado, él tuvo total intención de acercarse a Susan e intentar algo más, hasta podía leer las señales en ella... le gustaba. Pero Roland había llegado antes, ellos se conocieron primero y quizá fuera el ka, quizá fuera sólo un capricho o una pasión del momento... pero bueno, ellos estaban juntos. Y mientras él le sonreía a esa chica, era amable con ella, la trataba como a una reina, la elogiaba y buscaba la oportunidad de al menos ser un buen amigo, Susan y Roland se amaban a escondidas. Él lo sabía todo, se la pasaban la noche juntos y las veces que podían durante el día. Una parte de él se dijo que no tenía por qué molestarse, después de todo ella nunca le había dado esperanzas. Nunca fue suya, jamás lo sería. Pero de alguna forma dolía saber que Susan era de Roland, que su amigo estaba en ese estado de felicidad por ella. Roland vivía en las nubes desde que conoció a Susan, sólo tenía mente para ella y se había olvidado de su misión, había apartado completamente de su mente todo lo demás y de dedicaba a sonreír, a hablar de su misión como si lo tuviera todo bajo control cuando era obvio que no era así. Cuthbert empezó a temer que ese amor lo haya llevado al descuido, que ahora sólo corrieran más peligro porque su líder sólo tenía cabeza para esa mujer. Y le molestaba claro, no podía evitarlo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era sólo eso, no sólo estaba molesto porque la misión estaba en peligro, sino porque Roland era feliz, porque estaba en el limbo del amor con la mujer que él también quería. No quería odiar a Roland, su amigo no tenía la culpa de nada. Roland era casi su hermano, era su compañero, era la persona a quien seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y admiraba. Pero Susan... ella era alguien que lo atraía demasiado. Puede que el ka no los haya destinado a amarse, pero ahí había algo. Podía sentirlo, y mientras sintiera eso no abandonaría las esperanzas con Susan. Eddie Dean y Sheemie avanzaban por detrás, el chico le estaba preguntando cosas al forastero que él contestaba con gusto, parecía muy distraído. Y esa era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo a solas con Susan. Ella montaba en silencio a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla. Eso hacía que la chica se pusiera algo incómoda, pero no en el mal sentido. Susan se daba cuenta de su mirada, se incomodaba, le devolvía la mirada y reía con disimulo. Cuthbert no sabía que ella siempre pensaba al verlo y ruborizarse que si no hubiera conocido a Roland primero la historia sería otra. Él tenía algo que la atraía y que no podía admitir, algo en lo que no se permitía pensar. Su tiempo libre era ocupado por Roland y sólo a él lo amaba, pero en momentos como ese cuando estaba a solas con Cuthbert Allgood las cosas cambiaban.

- Y... ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó Cuthbert para romper el hielo.

- Yo bien, si... he estado bien. Creo que eso ya lo sabes - él asintió levemente.

- No preguntaba como van las cosas con Roland, sino contigo. ¿Llevas bien todo? ¿Te sientes bien? - Susan no supo que responder. Era feliz con Roland pero siempre tenía esas luchas mentales de la razón y el corazón diciéndole que lo que hacía era una locura. Luego estaba su tía quien no dejaba de atormentarla y a quien tenía que soportar. Y para finalizar la cereza del pastel, el alcalde Thorin quien sólo pensaba en cogérsela antes de la feria de la siega, quien siempre buscaba la ocasión de acercarse a ella y tocarla por sorpresa. Pensar en esas repugnantes manos le daba nauseas, esa semana había sido particularmente horrible con ese hombre detrás de ella casi todo el rato. Pues no lo estaba llevando tan bien del todo.

- Ya pronto todo esto va a acabar, eso me deja tranquila.

- Claro - Cuthbert dedujo que las cosas no estaban bien del todo entonces, sólo que ella esperaba que mejoren. Y se preguntó también como serían las cosas cuando ella vaya a Gilead con ellos. Eran sólo unos chicos, Bert había escuchado poco de eso llamado "desear a la mujer del prójimo" de las enseñanzas de Jesús Hombre, pero se preguntaba que iba a pasar cuando pasen los años y esa atracción que sentían siga ahí. No sería capaz de traicionar a Roland, pero...

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo están ustedes? Quiero decir... como ka-tet.

- Es complicado de decir, ¿sabes? Creo que no hemos estado bien últimamente, mucha tensión - explicó - pero también estoy seguro que pasará pronto.

- Oye, y este chico... ¿de dónde salió? ¿Es un refuerzo?

- Algo así, es un poco complicado.

- Aún falta para Citgo... ¿me explicas? - pidió con una sonrisa. ¿Y cómo iba a negarse? Cuthbert empezó a contarle como habían conocido a Eddie y compañía, Susan escuchaba sorprendida en silencio, habían cosas que no podría creer pero tenía que escuchar. Sin saberlo alguien los veía y no era precisamente la bruja de Coos...

* * *

**Desde la cueva de la puerta...**

Roland del presente miraba sin saber exactamente qué hacer. "Eddie, voltea... voltea...", pensaba insistentemente pero no parecía sentirlo. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo ahí. La bola negra del mago era la más peligrosa de todas y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Muchas cosas habían pasado antes de llegar ahí, antes de que entraran en exotránsito, atravesaran la cueva de la puerta y acabaran en donde no tenía que ser, y para variar sin memoria de corto plazo. Mejis. La bola abrió una puerta mística por donde ellos pasaron, pero Roland no quería ni podía pasar, al menos no de momento. Sentía que entrar ahí sería perjudicial para lo nuevo que se estaba desarrollando y que quizá, después de haber visto lo que vio antes de que llegaran ahí, era mejor no entrar. No hasta el final.

Tampoco es que pudiera quedarse con la puerta abierta al otro lado mucho rato, el sonido de campanillas que emitía incesantemente la trece negra era una tortura. La había abierto dos veces para asegurarse que ellos estaban bien, y pues si, de momento no les había pasado nada y tampoco habían notado que él los observaba de a ratos a través de ese portal. Y en aquel momento miraba y oía parte de esa conversación entre Susan y Cuthbert. Siempre supo lo que él sintió por su amada y jamás le reprochó nada, y ahora al verlos ahí... tan hermosos y sonrientes, se preguntó si quizá no hubiera sido mejor para ellos continuar su vida. "Pero fue ka, Roland. Tú la amabas, aún lo haces. No había oportunidad para ellos", pensó tristemente. No había forma de volver el tiempo atrás (de regresar a interferir un poco si, al parecer) pero nada cambiaría lo que sintió, lo que aún sentía por ella. Al ver su sonrisa, aunque sea al otro lado de la puerta, sentía de nuevo aquello que hace años lo hizo volverse loco de amor y pasión. Su Susan, la chica de la ventana.

Dentro de poco le fue imposible tener la puerta abierta, la cerró pesadamente y cubrió la trece negra, había sido suficiente. Cada vez que hacía eso lograba sentirse un siglo más viejo, era tal la carga negativa y magia oscura de esa bola que por un instante estuvo turbado y casi cae al abismo de la cueva. Se sentó, respiró hondo y se calmó. De momento eso no era lo más importante, sino Susannah... tenía que pensar en ella. Eddie tenía que darse cuenta pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Tú me dejaste morir Roland, te fuiste a hacerte el pistolero y te olvidaste de nuestra promesa - decía la voz amarga de Susan. Antes de ser llamada por los lugareños "la cueva de la puerta" era llamada "la cueva de las voces". Al ir ahí se escuchaban una y otra vez los gritos y lamentos de las personas que formaron parte de tu vida y murieron. Decían siempre palabras tormentosas con el principal interés de volver loca a la persona que las escuchaba.

- Si me hubieras dejado estar con ella, si no hubieras sido tan terco... nada de eso hubiera pasado - siguió Cuthbert - tú sabías que yo iba a hacerla feliz, pero no, siempre haciendo lo que querías y echándole la culpa al ka.

- Si tuviera una moneda por cada cosa que pasa y la gente culpa al Ka por ello ya estaría nadando en monedas y no muerto! - se metió Alain - ya lo olvidaste.

- Para él ha sido fácil olvidarnos, ha seguido con su vida. Sólo le importa la maldita torre - hablaba Susan con amargura.

- Su puta torre, eso nos llevó a todos a esta mierda - agregó Cuthbert. Y Roland sólo suspiró para alejarse de la cueva mientras las voces repetían lo mismo una y otra vez. No importaba lo que dijeran o cuanto intentaran hacerlo sufrir esas voces fantasmas, no estaban haciéndolo bien. Porque eso Roland ya lo sabía. Tenía claro que fueron la torre y él los causantes de todo aquello. Que perdió a las personas que más amaba por circunstancias en las que quizá pudo elegir, pero finalmente no hubiera habido otra solución. El ka es como el viento que todo lo arrasa, y los arrastró a ellos por donde quiso.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera de la cueva de la puerta se dedicó a pensar. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí, su presencia no cambiaría mucho el resultado final de lo que el ka ya había dictado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que las cosas no terminen como terminaron. Sacó un poco de tabaco, fumaría un momento antes de dormir aunque sea una hora para luego volver a abrir la puerta esperando que todo vaya bien. Seguía temiendo por Susannah, le desesperaba que Eddie no se dé cuenta, aunque claro, por una misteriosa razón habían perdido la memoria. "Por favor, date cuenta... tu mujer está embarazada", pensaba una y otra vez esperando que la conexión del ka-tet fuera tan fuerte que lo hiciera escuchar esa advertencia. No sólo era el hecho de que Susannah estuviera embarazada, probablemente de un demonio, sino que además había dejado atrás a Detta/Odetta por completo para que nazca otra mucho más peligrosa. Mia.

Y ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Mia estaba con ellos todo el tiempo.

* * *

**En Mejis**

Al llegar a Citgo decidieron separarse para poder cubrir más espacio. Temían estar siendo vigilados, o peor aún, la que bruja de Coos haya abierto la boca, los vea por su bola de cristal y avise a los enemigos. Ya que Eddie, Cuthbert y Susan aún estaban en camino, Alain, Jake y Acho tomaron un rumbo, Roland y Susannah otro.

Susannah había estado muy feliz esa mañana al descubrir que tenía piernas. En medio de la emoción, el meditar sobre la situación en que estaban entre otras cosas, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a pensar en aquello. Ni en verlas con detenimiento. Cuando al fin tuvo tiempo se dio con una perturbadora sorpresa. Sus piernas eran blancas. De la rodilla para abajo su piel era blanca. La primera impresión que tuvo es que esa no era ella, que eran las piernas de otra persona. Lo siguiente que pensó fue con la mente de la racista de Detta, quien indignada empezó a detestar esas piernas blancuchas. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, salió con Roland joven a ver si no estaban rodeados y no pasó nada. No hasta que de pronto sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, tambaleó y cayó al piso. Cuando intentó incorporarse se dio cuenta que las piernas que había tenido durante el día ya no estaban, nada de la rodilla para abajo.

- Roland, cariño... - el chico se había adelantado y al verla en el piso volvió a ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó? - dijo confundido mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre cómo me empujaron al metro de New York y me quedé paralítica...? pues bueno, sucedió otra vez.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De la nada?

- Si, algo así - Susannah se sentó. Ya estaban casi al final de la vigilancia de la zona, quizá era mejor ya regresar.

- Mejor volvemos - propuso casi como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- Ajá... - Roland la miraba sin saber que hacer, no quería dejarla sola en el piso, pero no estaba seguro si se ofendería si la cargaba - en el futuro sueles llevarme en hombros, tú y Eddie se turnan, pero luego encontramos una silla de ruedas, lástima que no la traje.

- Veamos entonces - se arrodilló a su lado y ayudó a Susannah a acomodarse en su espalda, luego ella misma se incorporó y se sentó en sus hombros como si fuera una nena. Cuando estuvo seguro que ya estaba bien acomodada Roland se puso de pie intentando mantener el equilibrio, no era tan pesada en realidad - ¿estás bien?

- Si, perfecta. Es más, puedo ver mucho mejor así. Vamos un poco a la izquierda, me pareció ver algo raro - Roland asintió y empezó a caminar. Citgo era una refinería de petróleo enorme, casi una ciudad. Llena de laberintos, pasillos, maquinas que funcionaban por sí solas sin que nadie en Mejis supiera como detenerlo o como controlarlo. Y era de esa refinería de petróleo donde los hombres de Farson estaban sacando a escondidas el líquido oscuro para poder hacer armas y demás elementos nocivos para atacar. Cuando llegaron al lugar que señaló Susannah constataron que no había nada sospechoso y empezaron el regreso.

- Oye Susannah... - dijo en voz baja el joven Roland - todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó con timidez. A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decirle. En la historia que escuchó todo acababa mal para él y Susan, pero ahora ya no lo sabía.

- No vale de nada decirte lo que sé que pasó, si ya estando aquí cambiamos las cosas. Sólo sigamos con lo que hay que hacer, ya se verá como sigue todo.

- Sólo quiero saber una cosa, ¿cuántos hijos tuve con Susan? - y ahora si quería llorar. ¿Cómo explicarle la verdad? ¿Que Susan no iba a tener hijos? ¿Que sus días estaban próximos a terminar?

- Ya te dije que todo va a cambiar, revelarte esa información es inútil.

- Bueno... - contestó rendido, mejor que no sepa nada. Al llegar al punto de encuentro Alain y Jake parecían haber estado conversando al respecto, supuso que Alain ya lo sabía todo, quizá por eso estaba tan cabizbajo cuando llegaron.

- ¡Susannah! ¿qué pasó con tus piernas? - preguntó Jake mientras Roland la ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

- Desaparecieron, fue muy raro. Pero descuida, estoy bien, llevo años así - dijo con una sonrisa triste. Lo de sus piernas blancas fue muy extraño, pero le había gustado la sensación de caminar otra vez a la que ahora decía adiós. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Susan, Cuthbert, Eddie y Sheemie. Al acercarse Roland notó la bella sonrisa de su amada y que tan cómoda estaba con Cuthbert, como ambos parecían muy felices. No tuvo celos, estaba seguro del amor de la chica y al verla sintió deseos de correar a ella y abrazarla. Susan vio desconfiada a los forasteros. Ellos sonrieron y Susan se relajó un poco, más al ver que Roland confiaba en ellos. Se acercaron, Susan tomó la mano de su amado. Roland le dio un beso suave y corto en los labios antes de sentarse en el suelo con los demás. Cuthber los vio y apartó la mirada. A veces no estaba seguro de poder aguantar tanto tiempo guardando silencio sobre lo que sentía.

Con una Susan aún confundida empezaron a plantear la situación. La prioridad era recuperar la bola rosa del mago lo antes posible, acabar con Rhea de Coos, impedir que los hombres de Farson se lleven el petróleo y poner en su sitio a los sicarios de este, los cazadores del gran ataúd, quienes intimidaban a todos a Mejis y hasta tenían comprados a los criadores de caballos y al alcalde. Otra de las prioridades era averiguar como habían llegado los forasteros ahí, ellos necesitaban saberlo, porque también necesitaban volver.

- Alain puede hipnotizarlos - propuso Cuthbert - a él se le da bien eso.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor que puede hacerse - aseguró Eddie.

- Al, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo con ellos tres a la vez? - el joven no dudo mucho, asintió levemente y sacó algo de sus bolsillos que serviría como péndulo.

- Traten de concentrarse, ¿si? Los haré volver pronto - Alain era bueno para esas cosas. Le habían enseñado bien en Gilead, sólo había que tener mucho cuidado para no sumirlos en un sueño tan profundo que luego no puedan volver. Eddie se acomodó, sabía que Alain hizo aquello con Susan en el pasado y averiguó que la bruja de Coos la hechizó una vez. Ahora sólo quedaba ceder a la hipnosis y así saber como llegaron, le daba algo de miedo, pero era necesario.

Sólo que no estaban preparados para saberlo.

* * *

Se viene capi de revelaciones D:


End file.
